Divergente
by Andy Elric
Summary: Proyecto entre Andy y Ronald Anderson. Un mismo amor y dos distintas perspectivas
1. Burn The Pages

_Bueno, yo de verdad debiera escribir caps de los fics que ya tengo y no salir con mis... nuevas historias n_n' pero esta serie de historias breves (se supone que son drabbles, pero soy mala con los drabbles) será muy corta y básicamente nació por esta discusión que siempre tengo con la señorita Ronald que se empeña en hacer hasta del tema más feliz una completa desgracia y un drama que dan ganas de tomar vodka por una semana seguida (por lo menos eso me pasa a veces con sus historias que son bellísimas además) En fin, por eso se nos ocurrió que de un mismo tema o punto de partida, haremos cada quien, la historia que crea conveniente para ese tema._

 _Así que si entran al perfil de Ronald Anderson, encontrarán una historia del mismo nombre, pero que probablemente será muy diferente a esta, es más o menos lo que intentamos probar (¿lo diferente que vemos la vida? jaja) En fin, esperamos que les gusten ambas ideas en cualquier caso y aquí está la mía._

 _ **Burn the Pages**_

 _"No hagas ningún comentario fuera de lugar"_

 _"No digas nada estúpido, Ash"_

El chico bufó al recordar los consejos de Brock al partir hacia Ciudad Celeste. Se sentía bastante molesto que lo tratara de esa forma como si fuera un... ¡Un niño! Uno muy idiota al parecer, tan inmaduro como para lastimar deliberadamente a su mejor amiga en ese, el momento más difícil que ella vivía.

Por supuesto que no iba a hacer tal cosa... Aunque, sí le había advertido que ese tipo no le agradaba y claro que tenía motivos para desconfiar del arrogante de Allan. Odiaba la forma en que se dirigía a él... odiaba aún más cómo la trataba a ella.

A pesar de que había augurado que todo terminaría en desastre, no era su intención señalarlo; no iba a verla para remarcarle el error tan fatal que cometió al convertirse en la novia de ese patán, su única intención era asegurarse que se encontrara bien, pues algo en la actitud de Brock indicaba que no lo estaba. Por eso tenía que verla, sólo así podría asegurarse de que así fuera.

 _"No digas tonterías."_

Volvió a repetirse una vez más al tocar el timbre, seguro de que sabría comportarse… Al menos eso creyó hasta que la puerta fue atendida y con tan solo ver a Misty sintió ganas de llorar como un crío o llamarle a su madre, seguro ella sabría qué hacer en ese momento, tal vez, tendría una solución para reparar a su mejor amiga porque él no tenía ni una idea.

\- ¿Ash? – Preguntó Misty un tanto avergonzada, pasando rápido sus dedos por su cabello rojizo esperando que ese sutil movimiento cubriera lo suficiente su mejilla - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a… saludarte, sólo quería saber cómo estabas… - _"Después de lo que pasó"_ casi se mordió el labio para no soltar el resto de su frase.

\- Estoy bien, - contestó bajando más la mirada, halando las mangas de su suéter celeste en señal de nerviosismo – Si eso es todo lo que viniste a hacer… Bueno, ¡misión cumplida! Puedes irte.

\- ¡En realidad…! – Se apresuró a decir sin tener un argumento para alargar su estadía. Finalmente se le ocurrió la más simple de las ideas – Esperaba que pudiéramos pasar la tarde juntos.

\- Ash, no tengo muchas ganas de…

\- ¡Vamos! Podría ser divertido, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

\- No quiero hacer nada.

\- Entonces, sólo déjame acompañarte, sólo por una tarde... Por favor... - No quedaba nada lindo en él rogar de esa forma, pero sabía que era una táctica infalible. La chica suspiró caminando de vuelta hacia el interior del gimnasio sin cerrar la puerta.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Ketchum. - Y fue justo lo que él hizo; caminó detrás de la chica, siguiéndola hasta el campo de batalla donde ella se sentó al filo de la alberca e introdujo sus pies en el agua tibia, manteniéndose silenciosa, incluso esquiva a la mirada del moreno quien optó por sentarse junto a ella cruzando las piernas.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, preguntarle tantas más, pero podía sentir esa barrera que Misty había creado y que no iba a permitirle decir ni una palabra mientras deseara seguir realizando actividades como... caminar o respirar.

Entonces sólo quedaba disfrutar del silencio observando la ligera ondulación en el agua creada por el vaivén de las piernas de la pelirroja... Eso pronto se volvió aburrido y siendo tan impetuoso no podría estar así por mucho tiempo, sobre todo mientras ella tratara de ignorar lo sucedido.

Aunque no quisiera, debía enfrentarlo, superarlo.

Sabiendo que tal vez esas serían sus últimas palabras, Ash se atrevió a hablar.

\- Ey Mist, acerca de lo que pasó... - La pelirroja dejó de moverse por completo y alejó más la mirada del chico. Él continuó hablando - Sé que probablemente no pienses así ahora, pero creo que hiciste lo mejor...

\- Ash, por favor, podrías no hablar...

\- Es en serio, yo sé que... tú lo querías, por eso fue más valiente de tu parte,

\- Es suficiente Ash.

\- Porque no debes estar con alguien capaz de maltratarte así...

 **\- ¡Dije que no quiero oír más!** \- Gritó poniéndose de pie. Ya bastante tonta se sentía con la situación como para escuchar las boberías que alguien tan ingenuo como Ash tenía por decir al respecto. - ¡¿Cómo puedes opinar en algo como esto?!

\- Puedo opinar porque soy tu amigo, porque… Sé qué puede hacerte feliz.

\- Sí, creo que tú lo sabías mejor que yo... Hace un año cuando dejaste muy en claro tu desagrado por Allan.

\- Misty, yo… yo no quiero echarte en cara nada.

\- Pues deberías, porque fui una completa estúpida... - Dijo aquello sin atreverse a encarar a Ash, aunque igual sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la mirada de él - no soy valiente al dejarlo porque me abofeteó, la verdad es… que no debí salir con él en primer lugar.

Silencio. Sus propias palabras la despertaron tanto como había hecho aquel golpe que recibió días atrás por parte de ese chico que alguna vez juró amarla. Se había burlado por completo de ella con esa mentira y se sentía como la peor de las tontas por permitírselo.

\- Si te sientes así… - Misty escuchó dubitativo a su amigo al que aún no se atrevía a mirar, pensó que intentaría tranquilizarla y no quería su compasión, pero sin duda no estaba preparada para sus siguientes palabras - ¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste ahora? - Eso sin duda la obligó a encararlo, dedicándole la mirada más cargada de furia que le hubiese mostrado jamás.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?!

\- Tengo curiosidad, si ya habías cometido el peor error de tu vida…

\- ¡Obviamente tenía que remediarlo! Pedazo de tonto - Dijo un poco más tranquila cruzándose de brazos - Desde el principio todo estaba mal, siempre fueron sus celos enfermizos o la forma como me trataba. – Suspiró – Desde antes de golpearme quiso acabar con mi vida y no iba a permitírselo.

\- Entonces... - Se levantó resuelto hacia ella, mostrando una reconfortante sonrisa - No lo permitas.

\- Yo no estoy...

\- Justo ahora te deshiciste de él, pero sigues pensando en lo que pasó y eso te está haciendo daño. Sí, entiendo, es muy reciente y complicado, pero es el pasado, Mist. A partir de ahora es un nuevo capítulo en tu vida, tienes que empezar a vivirlo, tiene que ser uno mejor, uno feliz ¡y yo te voy a ayudar a conseguirlo!

\- Sólo dices tonterías... ¡Ey! ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- No lo sé, a hacer algo divertido.

\- ¿Ese es todo tu grandioso plan para ayudarme?

\- Es un inicio...

Finalmente Misty se dejó arrastrar por él, pensando que no había peligro en hacer tal cosa.

Claramente no recordaba como era lidiar con Ash Ketchum, experto en crear problemas, pues lo que pareció un inocente paseo por la ciudad se convirtió rápidamente en aventura al toparse con un montón de entrenadores quienes se volvieron rivales de batalla, después en perseguidores cuando Ash no dejó de burlarse de _"tan malos perdedores"_. Tardaron más de una hora en perderlos de vista y al hacerlo, Misty no tardó en llamarlo arrogante, algo que Ash contestó... Invitándole un helado, postre que la chica no logró disfrutar pues terminó en su cara. Ash sonrió triunfante por hacer tan buena broma y entre risas corrieron mucho más, claro, el chico llevaba la delantera, pues no quería ser golpeado por ella.

Así llegaron hasta la orilla del río que conducía a la cueva Celeste. Él insistía en visitarla, sobre todo porque resultaría interesante hacerlo de noche. Ella, hizo todo en su poder para detenerlo hasta que en un largo forcejeo, ambos cayeron al río siendo arrastrados por la corriente.

Salieron de allí al llegar a un pequeño prado debajo del gran puente que conducía al mirador Celeste y al no tener fuerzas para nadar de vuelta o buscar otro camino entre la hierba, se tumbaron sobre el húmedo pasto y durmieron hasta que los rayos del amanecer tocaron sus rostros.

Misty se despertó, manteniéndose quieta a lado del chico, mirando como despuntaba una hermosa mañana. Sentía ganas de sonreír como no lo había hecho en días.

\- Gracias por esto, Ash. De verdad lo necesitaba.

\- Lo supuse - El entrenador miraba a las nubes y a los pidgeys volar sobre ellos. No quería perturbar a su amiga que seguro admiraba el mismo paisaje - Así que... ¿Crees que sea posible que hagas lo que sugerí? ¿Crees que puedas dejar todo atrás, y… seas feliz otra vez? - La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, Misty conservó la quietud que los rodeaba por un par de minutos antes de contestar.

\- No estoy segura - dijo con tranquilidad - Tal vez... Necesite más días así, ¿sabes? Donde sólo haga tonterías por seguirte y evitar que te metas en problemas.

\- ¿O sólo te dejes llevar y los disfrutes conmigo?

\- Sí, eso podría funcionar también.

El silencio reinó de nuevo mientras veían el cielo de la mañana, sintiendo sus cuerpos humedecidos con el agua pura del río y sus dedos meñiques que comenzaron a acercarse, tocándose ligeramente, brindándoles a ambos todo el soporte que necesitaban en la vida.

Ash sintió que un plan se formaba en su mente con rapidez.

\- Entonces tendré que quedarme y sacarte de ese gimnasio todos los días, ya sabes, para asegurarme de que no hagas algo increíblemente absurdo como escuchar a tu conciencia y comportarte bien. ¿Qué tal suena eso? - Él no pudo ver cuando la pelirroja sonrió, pero sintió sus dedos entrelazarse aún más con los suyos.

\- Suena perfecto.

\- Bien, pues eso haré - Y diciendo aquello apretó del todo la delicada mano de su amiga.

Sí, Allan fue una peste que cada día se vería como un mal recuerdo, pero él se encargaría que nunca nadie más se atreviera hacerle algo parecido.

No, ningún hombre volvería a ser un montón de páginas obscuras que Misty deseara quemar, porque a partir de ese momento estaría él, porque decidió convertirse en la primera página de un nuevo capítulo, uno que jamás terminaría.

* * *

 _Bueeeeno que les puedo decir, fue lo que se me ocurrió con este primer tema, en total solo serán seis. Espero que les agrade este nuevo proyecto n_n_


	2. Love Me Harder

_Pero que dificil, de verdad dificil fue escribir esto, tanto que me tomó días y más días y más días y no veía cuando lo fuera acabar U_U así que si que creen que quedó feo... les creo, fue complicado y no sé que tanto me gustó el resultado pero aquí está. No olviden que mi querida colega Ronald Anderson también escribió un drabble con este tema, así que vayan a su perfil para algo pokeshipping más por leer. En fin, es todo, que lo disfruten._

 **Love Me Harder**

Siempre ocurría lo mismo:

Las sensaciones a flor de piel cuando él tomaba su mano con delicadeza y susurraba cualquier tontería a su oído, el cautivante aroma de la colonia que llenaba sus pulmones cuando la envolvía en sus brazos perdiéndose así del todo, besando sus labios con tanta hambre, con pasión desenfrenada… hasta que él cortaba toda acción de golpe, deslizaba un dedo con suavidad por su mejilla sonriendo con el aplomo que ella no poseía para finalmente levantarse con tranquilidad.

\- Fue una noche divertida, Mist, pero debo irme si es que quiero llegar antes que cierren el centro pokemón.

\- Po-podrías quedarte aquí, hay habitaciones de sobra, cualquiera te serviría para descansar – sugirió sintiendo sus labios un tanto hinchados debido a la fuerza ejercida sobre ellos apenas segundos atrás y el calor que corría en sus mejillas por hacer semejante propuesta. Resultaba obvio que no era hospitalaria para que él se quedara _solo_ a dormir.

\- No quisiera ser un problema. – Contestó genuinamente apenado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, siendo seguido muy de cerca por la ansiosa muchacha.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa eres sino un gran problema, Ash? Siempre es así ¿Por qué quieres cambiar el orden natural de las cosas?

\- _Ha ha_ , que graciosa Mist… de todas formas es mejor que me vaya, prometo estar aquí mañana a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo? – Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, cruzó el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de él dejando a la pelirroja confundida, pero sobre todo inquieta.

¿Por qué Ash hacía lo mismo cada vez que se veían? ¿Por qué todo era solo una divertida cita o por mucho una apasionada sesión de besos en el sillón de la estancia? ¿Por qué al final de cada velada terminaba rechazándola por completo?

¿Acaso Ash no sentía el mismo deseo que ella? Ese que la consumiría por completo de no llegar a satisfacerse pronto, ese que le nublaba la razón y así seguiría siendo hasta que no se entregara del todo a él…

Pegó su cabeza a la puerta cerrada sintiéndose de verdad tonta por esos pensamientos y avergonzada por sus hormonas que deseaban retener al entrenador para algo más que unos cuantos besos. Pero no pensaba verse – ni sentirse – así de ridícula para toda la vida. Pediría respuestas porque las necesitaba, pero sobre todo deseaba saber que rayos pasaba por la mente del tonto de Ash. Estaba lista para hacer toda clase de preguntas al día siguiente. Después de todo tenía una cita con él y aunque no era adivina, aún así pudo augurar como transcurriría ese cálido domingo: Al principio todo fue perfecto entre risas bobas junto a Ash, hasta que un apetito voraz los invadió por haberse saltado el desayuno para querer desquitar toda esa hambre en una deliciosa cena y después, como siempre, terminar en el pequeño sofá de su casa, comiéndose a besos, sintiendo que el calor que experimentaba en lo más profundo de su ser pronto la haría estallar en completo placer... Claro que eso solo sucedería si Ash perpetuaba el contacto de sus bocas y el de sus cuerpos… algo que no sucedió pues él se levantó, con esa sonrisa tonta, como lo hacía siempre.

Todo ese placer reprimido comenzaba a doler y esa sonrisa en labios de Ash de pronto resultaba insoportable.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Ash? – Preguntó sin rodeos o delicadeza, creando al instante gran confusión en el entrenador por tan explosiva reacción.

\- ¿Qué debiera de estar pasan…?

\- Sé que eres tonto, despistado e ingenuo…

\- ¡Oye!

\- Pero estoy segura que no al extremo… ¡de no darte cuenta que debiera de pasar entre nosotros y en lugar de eso solo sales huyendo!

Por supuesto que lo sabía, eso quedó muy claro en el repentino tono pálido del chico y en la tensión de todas sus facciones.

\- Yo… Mist… Yo no quisiera… Yo no… - Comenzó a balbucear, alejándose más de la chica que lo miraba con recelo conforme el tiempo transcurría sin que pudiera ofrecerle algo más que frases entrecortadas que solo lo inculpaban más.

\- ¿Tu no _qué_ , Ash? – Contraatacó molesta poniéndose de pie para encararlo. - ¿No te gusta lo que sucede entre nosotros? ¿Acaso no te gustaría que tu y yo…?

\- Vamos Misty… - Se acercó a ella y aún con la renuencia de la chica logró colocar sus manos en la pequeña cintura y pegar su frente a la de ella – Sabes perfecto que no se trata de eso… yo… no tienes idea de lo mal que me pone estar tan cerca de ti… - No solo fueron sus palabras, también el largo suspiro que soltó en su rostro lo que convencieron a Misty de que esa era la verdad. Era obvio que el chico libraba una batalla en la que se debatía entre besarla salvajemente o seguir hablando, además que notaba la rudeza con la que sus yemas se presionaban contra su piel al deslizarse bajo su blusa.

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó en una mezcla de dolor al no conocer la respuesta y un creciente placer por las caricias que recibía en ese momento, cortesía del moreno. - Qué es lo que sucede Ash?

\- Mis viajes, eso sucede. - Soltó por fin, cerrando los ojos como si aquello que se suponía era su sueño de pronto pesara demasiado. - Yo... Tu sabes que no siempre estoy aquí y muchas veces no sé cuando volveré. Es solo que no quisiera... Hacer algo contigo para después desaparecer por meses... Yo no quiero lastimarte de esa manera, Mist, me importas demasiado, lo sabes.

Lo único que existió después de eso fue silencio y las pocas caricias que él seguía ejerciendo sobre la tersa piel de ella, mientras que se dejaba llevar por la sensación que la inundaba y no le permitía hablar para darle una respuesta. Por un lado, entendía que muchos problemas se podían evitar si seguían como hasta ahora, porque más intimidad siempre traía problemas y entre ellos todo tendía a ser explosivo... Y era exactamente eso lo que no le permitía ser paciente o pensar con coherencia, porque tenía la certeza de que al entregarse uno al otro sería perfecto, casi mágico, algo sublime que debía ser explorado cuanto antes.

Con ese único pensamiento en mente pasó sus manos que se encontraban quietas sobre el pecho del moreno hasta colocarlas a ambos lados de su cara para darle el impulso necesario de empezar un nuevo, largo y muy urgente beso que el chico no pudo resistirse a saborear, a regresar las atenciones con la misma intensidad, perdiéndose en la caricia de los suaves labios femeninos... Hasta que se percató como los ansiosos dedos de la chica comenzaban a desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

\- Mist... - Apenas si pudo susurrar mientras intentaba alejarla, detener sus acciones, pero no tenía la determinación suficiente para hacerlo - Misty... - Volvió a intentar, hablando con tanto volumen como le fue posible - Misty, ¿qué haces?

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

\- Pero yo... Lo que acabo de decir...

\- Te escuché y lo entiendo, ¿pero sabes qué? No me importa, no me interesa si estamos alejados la mayor parte del tiempo o si tardamos seis meses para vernos otra vez, lo que importa es que estás aquí y justo ahora... – fijó su mirada intensa sobre él, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de contenerse, aunque ese pequeño gesto no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, que no podía esperar a ser él quien aprisionara la boca de la muchacha con tanta fuerza, pero decidió dejarla hablar. - En este momento necesito amarte tanto como sea posible y que tu me ames... tanto como puedas…

Con toda la fuerza de su ser. Ash ya lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que la conoció, desde su torpe confesión de amor apenas meses atrás y sin duda la amó desde el primer contacto de sus labios.

Y con la única intensión de seguirla amando, volvió a besarla, con tanta fuerza e intensidad, dispuesto a dejar que todas las dudas y los obstáculos en su contra se disolvieran, lo único que importaba era entregarse por completo a la mujer de sus sueños y por fin, encontrar el verdadero significado de placer enredado entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

* * *

 _¿Se notó mucho que no soy buena haciendo lemons y los evito a toda costa? U_U En fin, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto y lo soso y todo. Gracias a todos los que le dieron favorito a esta mini colección y gracias por su review, ando como a las prisas así que esos se los contestaré por mensaje mañana sin falta nos leemos PRONTO_


	3. Would You Fight For My Love?

_Llegamos a la tercera entrega de este reto que si se retrasó por muchos meses, pero espero que les guste y bueno, mínimo sea leído y les de unos minutos de entretenimiento. Bueno, los dejo porque yo me voy a leer lo que escribió Ronald Anderson, que, como saben, pueden encontrar en su perfil el mismo tema, pero llevado a su particular estilo y yo ya quiero saber que hizo. Disfruten este pequeño capítulo y disfruten también el que escribió ella._

 **Would You Fight for My Love?**

La sala de conferencias de la liga estaba totalmente abarrotada. Cada mirada concentrada hacia una misma persona y Ash, el Maestro Pokemón de Kanto y Jotho encontraba realmente irónico que él no fuese el foco de atención. Al contrario, era solo uno de cientos de espectadores en ese recinto, incluso estaba rezagado a uno de los rincones de las últimas filas.

Sin importar que tanto _'cambiara el curso de la Liga'_ , la exposición no le interesaba tanto como estudiar las expresiones de las personas allí reunidas. Podía darse cuenta que más de uno creía vehementemente la importancia de esa conferencia, se notaba en los rostros asombrados y también se manifestó en la ruidosa ovación que se efectuó al finalizar la plática. Incluso Lance, maestro dragón y miembro de la Elite subió al estrado realmente emocionado para abrazar a su _'mano derecha'_ expresado así el aprecio que tenía por su arduo trabajo.

Ash se levantó sin prisa. Sabía que pasaría un buen rato antes de tener el placer de estrechar su mano y estuvo en lo correcto al suponer eso. Tuvo que esperar cerca de dos horas para que la sala se vaciara casi por completo y pudiera acercarse, pero no tuvo otra opción, solo así podría hablarle de forma más personal... O por lo menos tanto como le permitía dirigirse a ella en público.

\- Así que, la liga incrementará el nivel y el número de competencias gracias al consejo que creaste. Vaya logro el que conseguiste hoy. – Le dijo mientras subía al estrado.

\- Qué puedo decir - La voz era fría y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar en dirección del joven Maestro. Ella estaba concentrada en poner en orden todos los documentos que utilizó durante la conferencia. – Cuando todo tu tiempo lo dedicas al trabajo se logran resultados así de buenos.

\- Pues felicidades, creo que con esto te aseguraste más trabajo todavía y sé que eso es algo importante para ti.

\- Si, eso supongo. - Cerró su maletín y lo colgó en su hombro dispuesta a irse. Fue hasta ese momento que observó al Maestro que le había hablado a corta distancia y no había reparado en su cercanía hasta ese momento.

\- Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Creo que me vendría bien un poco de... - Lo observó fijamente y él regresó la misma intensidad en su mirada. – Diversión. – Ante el comentario, Ash sonrió aunque desvió la vista, rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- E-estás de suerte porque prepararon una fiesta para celebrar tus logros. Todos deben estar en el salón principal emborrachándose ahora mismo.

\- Y todo en mi honor. _Wow_. – Comentó sarcástica haciendo sonreír al moreno.

\- Lo menos que debieras hacer es acompañarlos.

\- Tal vez lo haga… ¿Tu vendrás?

\- Tal vez... - Silencio. Fue todo lo que hubo entre ellos por largo rato, los ojos de uno, puestos fijamente en el del otro hasta que ella decidió terminar con esa interacción al dar un par de pasos hacia la salida más cercana.

\- Creo que es mejor si me voy a descansar. No estaría de más aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de la liga. – Se apresuró al hablar. – ¿Nos vemos luego, Ash? Podríamos salir a tomar algún café y platicar un poco.

\- Sabes que si.

\- De acuerdo, entonces... Nos vemos. – Lo pasó de largo intentando huir en segundos, pero él la sujetó del brazo. Lo que parecía una ruda interrupción pronto se convirtió en una ligera caricia que él ejerció con su dedo pulgar sobre la blanca piel de ella.

\- Y felicidades por tus logros, Mist. De verdad me alegro por ti. – Sus palabras sonaban un tanto hoscas, pero la chica no se dejó intimidar. Colocó su mano sobre la de Ash, quien pareció estremecerse por ese suave contacto.

\- Gracias Ash. – Dijo tiernamente y después de un impulso en se acercó a su mejilla depositando un rápido beso - Significa mucho para mi que estés aquí...

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. – Respondió aún con esa aspereza en el timbre de su voz mientras ella simplemente se marchaba del recinto.

Por un instante sintió que estaba solo allí, viéndola alejarse, escuchando el eco de sus tacones sobre la duela, pero pronto llegaron a él los murmullos de las pláticas a su alrededor. Aún quedaban algunas personas y aunque estaba seguro que nadie prestó atención a su interacción con la pelirroja pues a los ojos ajenos podía parecer corriente, un tanto formal o incluso insulsa. Nadie podría adivinar todo lo que ocurría entre ellos, ni sospecharían que él era quien Misty más amaba en el mundo – o eso quería imaginar – ni mucho menos notarían lo devastado que quedó por verla partir así… Nunca podrían imaginarse cuantas veces se habían entregado uno al otro, pues ante el resto del mundo sólo eran meros conocidos o por mucho, viejos amigos.

Ash suspiró porqué en verdad estaba dispuesto a mantener esa posición en público y a partir de ese día, también en privado sin importar que su propia piel le exigiera rendición, deseando tocarla, acariciarla por completo, amarla... No. Todo eso había quedado atrás.

De ese momento en adelante eran Ash y Misty, trabajando en la misma organización y nada más.

 **oOoOoO**

Lo que se suponía solo era un brindis formal para celebrar la ocasión, rápidamente se convirtió en una gran fiesta improvisada en el lobby del edificio central de la Liga.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, el siempre formal líder de la organización no lo hubiese permitido, pero Lance era el más contento esa noche y ya había bebido varias copas, así que dejó que la reunión siguiera su curso.

\- Misty ha sido una gran bendición para nosotros, ¿lo sabías? – Comentó alegre hacia el Campeón que solo asintió dando otro trago a su copa de vino. – Es muy responsable, dedicada…

\- Fría, calculadora. – Intervino otro sujeto ganándose la mirada inquisidora de Ash y la curiosidad de Lance. – Quiero decir, así pareciera. He intentado hablarle algunas veces, pero no parece estar interesada en ninguna otra cosa que no sea trabajo.

\- Si, así es ella, pero no es una mala persona, es solo que…

Lance, explicaba pobremente lo que Ash sabía a la perfección: Misty se había involucrado tanto en su trabajo para no concentrarse en su vida personal y con el tiempo creó una barrera casi imposible de sobrepasar. A él en particular y a pesar de su reciente _acercamiento_ con ella, le costaba mucho adivinar que pensaba, que quería… que soñaba o deseaba. Sin importar cuanto se vieran, cuantas horas o momentos compartieran juntos, Misty seguía huyendo, decidida a protegerse de tal forma que terminaba por alejar a muchos y a veces se preguntaba si eso era culpa suya. Tal vez, si él no se hubiese alejado todos esos años ¿las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Misty hubiera mantenido esa frescura que de niña la caracterizó?

\- Disculpen. – Dijo escuálidamente antes de alejarse de la plática, de Lance… de la gente, del edificio. De pronto se sentía abrumado con sus pensamientos que hacían interferencia con la decisión que tomó esa tarde porque con eso podría equivocarse todavía más, podría lastimarla igual a cuando la dejó a la deriva todos esos años, pero era algo necesario. Él _precisaba saber_ y esa era la única manera de averiguarlo.

Respiró hondo dispuesto a volver por un rato más a la fiesta, pero cuando se giró quedó completamente petrificado. No esperaba verla, por lo menos no esa noche.

\- Regresaste. - Afirmó sin fijarse mucho en la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía.

\- Si, bueno, me di cuenta que no te dije donde me estaba hospedando.

\- Cierto. – Su contestación pareció bastante formal y con eso la sonrisa de Misty se desvaneció un poco, pero no fue suficiente para amedrentar su aparente buen humor y se acercó hasta él. Sus pasos eran lentos, sus movimientos aún más. Despacio, pasó sus dedos por los botones de la camisa del chico, haciendo un camino que subió hasta rozar ligeramente el cuello de Ash.

\- ¿No quisieras saberlo? - Su voz era demasiado sugestiva e incitante, lo mismo que su siguiente movimiento. Se paró de puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios del chico consiguiendo acariciarlos solo por un instante, pues Ash levantó la barbilla y esa distancia fue suficiente para evitar que lo besara como tenía planeado hacerlo.

Aquello sin duda la desconcertó y un tanto pasmada se alejó del muchacho. Hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta de la rigidez que mantenía en todo su cuerpo y la seriedad expulsada desde sus ojos cafés.

\- La verdad es que no quiero saber. - Contestó el Maestro severamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó con cierta timidez, pues él nunca la había rechazado de esa manera.

\- Tal vez... - Ella se quedó observándolo, esperando que explicara su comportamiento. Ash suspiró, acercándose a ella sujetándola de los hombros. - Quiero estar contigo Misty, pero ya no así, ya no quiero esconderme más. Quiero poder salir contigo, tomarte de la mano y besarte sin que me importe quien pueda vernos... Quiero que todos sepan que tu y yo...

\- Pensé que había quedado claro, - interrumpió al joven un tanto molesta. – Que eso no es lo que yo... – En verdad le costaba hablar de esas cosas, por eso las evitaba a toda costa y se sintió invadida por la frustración, así que se soltó de él. -Lo que tenemos está bien para mi, ¿por qué no simplemente podemos seguir así?

\- Porque no es suficiente para mi. - Sentenció con tanta seguridad y Misty no pudo más que callar, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada, pero Ash no había terminado el asunto. Volvió a acercarse tomando el rostro de la pelirroja con ambas manos, buscando capturar su mirada aunque ella lo evadía. - Créeme, te entiendo, sé porque haces esto, sé que te han herido en el pasado y en parte yo soy responsable de eso por haberme alejado todos estos años. Tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a lastimar, incluyéndome, pero... Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti no es solo un juego y por eso quiero dejar de tratarlo como si lo fuera. Misty, yo... - Los ojos de ella por fin se quedaron fijos en Ash. Las pupilas aguamarinas se notaban absortas en sus palabras y en las caricias que él depositaba tiernamente en sus mejillas. Ella sujetó al chico con ambas manos por las muñecas siendo ese su punto de apoyo pues sentía sus piernas debilitarse a cada segundo que transcurría. – Yo estoy dispuesto a pelear por lo que siento, solo necesito saber si tu eres capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Después de eso no hubo más que silencio. Había tantas cosas en la mente de la muchacha en esos momentos, tantos malos recuerdos, tantos sueños que creía ya muertos, tanta desolación, tanta soledad acumulada de años, tantas dudas... Era en extremo apabullante y no supo contestar.

Ash hizo una última caricia sonriendo, pero sintiéndose profundamente triste. Entonces, la soltó.

\- Si, eso pensé.

Comenzó a caminar sin querer mirar atrás. No podría soportar verla a los ojos y encontrar desprecio en ellos o mucho peor, desolación. Avanzó unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó su nombre en la temblorosa voz de Misty, pero antes de que le dijera algo más, él se apresuró a hablar.

\- No es un ultimátum, ¿sabes? Si algún día decides que estás dispuesta a tener una verdadera relación conmigo, sabes donde encontrarme.

Dicho eso, siguió caminando y Misty lo observó marcharse sin saber que hacer con las palabras de Ash ni con los sentimientos que se acumularon en su pecho haciéndole casi imposible respirar.

 _"…Necesito saber si tu eres capaz de hacer lo mismo."_

La frase se repetía en su mente y ella misma se preguntaba si lo sería. ¿Era capaz de luchar contra sus propios demonios para no perderlo? ¿Podría defender ese amor que desde niña sintió por Ash? Había cometido tantos errores, sufrió por años gracias a malas decisiones y por eso ahora, cuando algo tan puro estaba a su disposición no hacía más que preguntarse una y otra vez si realmente podría.

Quería contestar que si, pero las lágrimas llenas de amargura que le brotaron indicaban otra cosa. Llevó sus manos hasta su pecho dejando el llanto fluir con completa libertad...

" _Eres capaz de luchar por Ash?"_

\- No lo sé... - Se contestó entre sollozos y continuó así por un largo rato antes de decidirse a regresar a su hotel.

* * *

 _Bueeeeno, no era tan exacto a lo que había imaginado al principio, pero en general era la idea. Espero que les guste y a mi querida colega, espero que también le guste n_n Espero con ansias saber cual es el proximo tema que será elegido por ella n_n Nos vemos!_


	4. The Speed of Sound

_Ahora si actualizamos rápido (en plural porque si recuerdan, encontrarán otro fic en el perfil de Ronald Anderson) porque al parecer esta es una idea un poco corta, pero igual hecha con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, espero que la disfruten... aunque no sea algo precisamente romántico... bueno no les hago spoiler y lean n.n_

 **The Speed of Sound**

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! **¡MALDITA SEA!**

La jovencita gritó a todo pulmón al estar parada frente a la laguna de la reserva Oak. Pensó que desahogándose se sentiría mejor, pero no fue así. Se dejó caer sobre el césped fresco, llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y luego escondió la cabeza entre ellas. Quería desaparecer, quería llorar quería… saber cómo demonios actuar.

\- Tal vez… estoy exagerando. No debiera sentirme así, no… - Era inútil luchar contra ello, su corazón estaba destrozado y se sentía aturdida como nunca lo había estado en sus trece años de vida. Sus ojos verdeazulados parecían auténticas joyas sumergidas en el fondo del mar cuando de ellos comenzó a fluir un llanto incontrolable que pronto fue acompañado de lamentos, de quejidos. Lloró sin reservas, esperando con ello sentir alivio y después, tal vez estaría mejor, así podría regresar a la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el laboratorio y nadie notaría nada.

\- _Así que aquí te escondías._ – …O si lo harían. Enseguida reconoció la voz de quien habló a su espalda. Con toscos manotazos quitó sus lágrimas de su rostro mientras los pasos en la hierba se hacían más y más cercanos a ella.

\- Perdón por salir, solo quería un poco de aire, no tenías porque venir a buscar…

\- Ni lo intentes, _'Doble K'_ – Había completa severidad en esas pocas palabras, lo mismo que en los ojos castaños y en la firmeza de sus brazos cruzados. – Sé perfectamente cuando estás molesta, así que por favor, deja de fingir. – La chiquilla hizo un gesto enfadado mientras arrojaba una piedra al lago.

\- Porque me conoces tan bien, ¿no es cierto?

\- Por supuesto, soy tu padre, además… - Se sentó junto a ella. – gritas bastante fuerte, casi como tu madre. – Aquel comentario la avergonzó demasiado y rápidamente el carmesí coloreó sus blancas mejillas – No le hizo mucha gracia oírte maldecir, por cierto.

\- Yo... Perdón, no imaginé que me escucharían, es decir la música estaba realmente alta y creí…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, sólo nos preocupamos. Por eso vine yo, no queríamos abrumarte con preguntas, pero imaginamos que era bueno si hablabas con alguien...

\- ¿Y mamá en serio creyó que tu eras la mejor opción para hacer tal cosa? ¿De verdad?

\- Doble K, sabes que confía plenamente en mi. Además soy bastante maduro para poder hablar con mi propia hija de cosas importantes. – No tuvo que voltear para saber que ella lo observaba con una ceja levantada, desconfiando totalmente de sus palabras. Siempre dudando de él… Vaya que se parecía a su madre y al igual como pasaba con Misty, siempre terminaba diciéndole la verdad. – Jugamos piedra, papel o tijera. Tu madre perdió, ¿contenta?

\- Tienen excelentes técnicas de paternidad. – Contestó sarcástica.

\- Son infalibles, así que sería genial si pudiéramos resolver esto para que tu madre no se preocupe.

\- Querrás decir para poder presumirle que pudiste sólo con ésta tarea, ¿no es así?

\- Si no te molesta ayudar un poco a tu padre con eso.

La jovencita se golpeó la frente al escuchar tan infantil comentario de quien fuera su progenitor. A veces se exasperaba mucho con él, en realidad con ambos cuando actuaban tan inmaduros, pero de todas formas no podía negar que eran nobles personas. Desde niña los vio ayudar a otros, además siempre estuvieron para protegerla; junto a ellos sentía que podía sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo… solo que nunca había tenido un problema como el actual. Sus puños se enterraron en el pasto, arrancando pequeños trozos de él mientras se debatía en si era buena idea hablarle a su padre de… eso. ¿Acaso la entendería?

\- ¿Estás… furiosa porque perdiste en la liga Jotho? - La pregunta no resultaba del todo errónea. Era cierto que la derrota en las semifinales le cayó como balde de agua fría. Hizo un completo berrinche cuando sucedió, pero no era precisamente eso lo que había _destrozado_ su vida, fue… quiso volver a llorar por tan solo recordarlo, conteniéndose únicamente por encontrarse su padre allí presente. Sacudió la cabeza y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

\- No importa tanto.

\- ¿Estás segura? – La falsa alegría de su hija se desvaneció de golpe. Intentaba mantenerse entera, pero Ash sabía por experiencia cuales eran sus verdaderas emociones, solo debía esperar que ella las expresara.

\- Fue… desalentador perder estando tan cerca del campeonato, pero no estoy molesta… es más como si me sintiera completamente… inútil. – Expresó con la voz quebradiza.

\- Doble K… - Mencionó el apodo de su hija en un suspiro sin saber como poder transmitirle todas sus experiencias. Quería explicar con claridad lo que él había aprendido, que cada una de sus derrotas finalmente tuvieron un propósito y que esa desesperación que estaba sintiendo pronto se iría, dejándole solo fuerza para continuar su camino. Esperaba poder decirle por lo menos la mitad de eso – Yo entiendo perfecto el devastador efecto de las derrotas y…

\- Si claro, - espetó sarcástica – El gran Ash Ketchum, campeón de Kanto por más de diez años, sabe como se siente ser un completo fracaso.

\- Sabes que las cosas no fueron así siempre y si no me crees podrías hablar con tu madre por horas. Ella sin duda recuerda cada uno de mis errores, especialmente en mis primeras ligas. – Su hija calló completamente, en verdad no necesitaba un sermón en esos momentos. Apretó de nuevo sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras Ash prefirió acercarse a ella, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hija esperando que ésta no lo rechazara y no lo hizo, pero mantuvo cierta rigidez – Lo creas o no superarás este momento, estoy seguro, solo tienes que seguir entrenando.

\- ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Qué voy a ganar con eso? De todas formas ya nada tiene sentido… - Hasta allí llegó su dureza. Volvió a llorar con tanta amargura sobre el pecho de su padre, dejando una mancha en la camisa perfectamente planchada, como cuando era muy pequeña y lloriqueaba por caerse o al perder su juguete favorito. Ash la dejó hacerlo, sabiendo que ésta vez no podría alejar la amargura de su hija con un solo abrazo o con sus tontas bromas. Igual intentaría ayudarla.

\- Doble K… Tienes que ver más allá de este momento, no puedes darte por vencida ahora. Si no lo intentas de nuevo nunca sabrás hasta donde hubieras podido llegar. Además, me tienes a mi, sabes que yo puedo enseñarte algunas técnicas para…

\- No – soltó en un gemido apenas perceptible restregando su rostro en el pecho de Ash. – No puedes arreglar lo que está mal porque… porque no se trata de la liga, ni del entrenamiento, ni siquiera tiene que ver con mis pokemón.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es… es…

\- Dilo Doble K. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

\- Bien, si lo quieres saber… - Cedió después de un rato. Necesitaba un consejo y siendo su padre una de las personas que mejor la conocían en el mundo no parecía una mala idea recibirlo de él. Se limpió los ojos mientras emitía unos últimos sollozos. – Es… porque ese día… Ese día no tomé las cosas muy bien. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Claro, tu mamá lo llamó _"la típica reacción Ketchum"_ – ambos rieron ligeramente. – No fuiste muy… amable con nosotros cuando te vimos fuera del estadio de la Conferencia Plateada.

\- Bueno… ustedes no fueron los primeros con quienes hablé después del duelo.

\- ¿Ah no? – Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, de repente sintiendo un poco de pena de lo que estaba por contarle a su padre.

\- Bueno conoces a Harvey y…

\- ¿Ese chiquillo latoso que decidió acompañarte por todo el mundo? – Ash se expresó en un tono más bien molesto, aunque tratando de contenerlo. – Si, lo recuerdo un poco.

– Bueno… Él fue a hablar conmigo justo después de la batalla y trató de animarme. Me aseguró que la próxima vez me iría mejor que entrenaríamos aún más para que eso pasara y yo… yo… No recuerdo con exactitud que le dije, pero no debió ser nada bueno, porque me di cuenta como cambió su expresión en cuanto terminé de gritarle. No me dijo nada, sólo se fue. Desde entonces no sé nada de él, no contesta mis llamadas y es obvio que no aceptó la invitación de mamá para venir hoy a la fiesta. – Sin siquiera intentarlo un par de grandes lágrimas se formaron en sus bellos ojos, rodando al instante fuera de ellos y por todo su rostro - Me siento tan… no sé…

\- ¿Perdida?

\- ¿Ah? – Era la definición exacta y ella se sorprendió un poco que fuera su padre quien lo dijera. Ash solo sonrió ante la confusión de su hija..

\- Peleaste con tu mejor amigo por decir algo estúpido y ahora no sabes que hacer ni como arreglarlo. Doble K, eres mi hija sin duda alguna.

\- ¿Tu…? ¿A ti te ha pasado?

\- Más veces de las que quisiera. Por eso sé lo difícil que es seguir así, sin esa columna sobre la que se apoya toda tu vida, tu concentración, tus fuerzas… tu felicidad. Es perfectamente entendible que no veas una solución cuando te falta algo así de importante, pero no es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes por qué? – Ella negó, mientras Ash limpiaba con cuidado su rostro – Porque verás a Harvey muy pronto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – No contestó nada, solo sonrió antes de levantarse tendiéndole la mano para que lo imitara, algo que hizo aún un poco confundida, lo estuvo todavía más cuando su padre levantó la mirada viendo algún punto lejano en el espacio.

\- Mira hacia el cielo, - Indicó Ash y ella lo hizo aún sin entender como eso podía significar algo. – mira todas esas estrellas, recuerda todo las veces que las has visto durante los tres años que llevas viajando. Todas las venturas que has tenido, todas las maravillas que has conocido … todo eso… no tendría sentido sino hubiera con quien compartirlo, ¿no crees? – Era cierto. Los primeros días de su viaje estuvo sola, pensando que salir de casa había sido un error, hasta que llegó ese chico maravilloso y optimista que siempre tenía una amable palabra, una bella sonrisa por ofrecerle… Hasta que conoció a Harvey. – Si todo lo que has vivido significa tanto para ti, seguramente él siente igual y personas así de importantes no salen de tu vida con tanta facilidad. Tarde o temprano… regresan a ti.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para que eso pase? – Preguntó aun embelesada por las palabras de su padre y la tranquilizadora vista del manto nocturno.

\- Eso… no lo sé. Podrían ser días o en casos muy extremos como el mío podías vagar por el mundo durante años sin esa pieza que tanta falta te hace…

\- ¿Hablas de…? ¿Te pasó algo así con mamá? – Preguntó un tanto sorprendida. Para ella, sus padres tenían la mejor relación del mundo y no podía imaginarlos separados, mucho menos que permanecieran así por tanto tiempo. Ash solo sonrió

\- Si, verás, a veces es difícil darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, sin importar que existan muchas señales en el camino indicándote cual rumbo tomar. Yo las ignoré por tanto tiempo. Tal vez por eso me fui perdiendo incluso a mi mismo, pero todo volvió a tener sentido cuando… tu madre volvió a mi vida. Ella hacía que cada nueva experiencia fuera importante. Nunca sentí algo así con nadie más. - Después de eso, se dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Ash.

Tal vez, ella no era muy mayor para entender algunas cosas aún, pero entendió perfecto lo que su padre intentaba decirle. De alguna forma había descrito lo que era el amor y la importancia de éste en la vida de cada quien… Entonces sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. ¿Acaso su padre estaba diciendo indirectamente que ella… estaba enamorada de Harvey? Jugó un poco con sus largos mechones castaños, tratando de ocultar con ellos un poco sus ruborizadas mejillas.

\- Yo creo que tarde o temprano todo toma el lugar que le corresponde en la vida, en el universo mismo – Continuó hablando sin notar lo nerviosa que estaba su hija - Solo tienes que… tener un poco de fe. Cree en lo que sientes y después… pones todo de tu parte para hacer que algo extraordinario suceda. Piénsalo muy bien Doble K. Yo sé que entiendes a que me refiero. Entonces harás lo mismo que tu sabio padre…. – Se acercó a ella enmarcando su bello rostro con ambas manos y besó su frente. – Si amas a alguien tanto que todo pierde sentido cuando no está… entonces no permitas que se aparte nunca.

\- Gracias papá. – Dijo con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

Ash se sintió bendecido por tener en la vida todo aquello por lo que valía la pena seguir luchando cada día y viendo la determinación en los ojos verdeazulados de su amada primogénita, sabía que ella estaba en un buen camino para encontrarlo también.

* * *

 _Es un poco de trampa porque si es pokeshipping sin realmente serlo... es pokeshipping indirecto XD y bueno si tienen un poco de duda sobre el nombre de la hija, pues si empieza con K, ¿por qué no lo pongo? tengo mis razones que algún día compartiré con ustedes pero es K Ketchum y de allí que Ash le diga 'Doble K' se me hizo lindo n.n_

 _Mil gracias por todos sus reviews que contestaré en un rato mas (también los del pasado)_

 _Ahora me voy corriendo a leer lo que escribió mi querida amiga porque me intriga mucho y ojalá lo lean también n.n_


	5. Crown of Love

_Bueno, ya estamos en el penúltimo tema de este reto y espero que les esté gustando tanto como nos gusta a nosotras, porque si recuerdan mi querida amiga Ronald Anderson también escribió un fic con este tema que me tocó escoger a mi, así que corran a leerlo. Yo les dejo aquí mi versión. Espero que les guste._

 **Crown of Love**

Brock debía conocer el grado de obstinación de su mejor amigo y rendirse. Debió saberlo cuando él no quiso salir de su casa en semanas, cuando se negaba siquiera a hablar y evitaba cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, pero si se rindiera no sería Brock. Por eso, a pesar de las protestas del entrenador, lo arrastró a la calle, alegando que un paseo por el pueblo le haría bien. La verdad no había logrado mucho cambio en la actitud de Ash.

\- ¡Vamos! Intenta animarte un poco, ¿quieres? Si lo haces tal vez te compre un helado en la plaza.

\- ¿En serio intentas sobornarme con dulces? No soy un niño, ¿lo sabías?

\- ¿De verdad? Es difícil darse cuenta porque te comportas como uno. – Espetó mirando de reojo a su amigo que tenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la cabeza encogida entre los hombros. – Además, yo sé porqué estás de malas. – Ash suspiró.

\- No, no lo sabes.

\- Puedo darme una idea. – Las perspicaces palabras de su amigo tensaron a Ash. La verdad no había hablado de _eso_ con nadie y si era sincero consigo mismo, tal vez no lo haría nunca. Brock ignoraba la tormenta en la cabeza del entrenador y solo le sonrió – Te peleaste con Misty – Ash detuvo del todo sus pasos y apretó la mandíbula por la tensión provocada ante la mención de ese nombre.

\- No.

\- Eres terrible mintiendo y lo sabes. – Ash sólo atinó a emitir un gruñido. Odiaba que Brock lo conociera tan bien. – Escucha amigo, nadie dijo que una relación de pareja sea fácil, especialmente cuando llevan tantos años juntos, así que es normal una discusión de vez en cuando, incluso puede fortalecerlos para...

\- Brock, - Se talló el puente de la nariz tratando de calmar su creciente enojo al escuchar al criador. – Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Está bien, no lo hables conmigo, arréglalo con ella.

\- Yo no... – Levantó la vista dispuesto a debatir ese punto cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban entrando al pequeño parque del pueblo y que frente a él había una imagen más hermosa que el simple paraje de los árboles rebosantes de flores en primavera. Allí, a solo metros de distancia estaba Misty, sonriéndole ligeramente, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

\- Hola Ash.

La poca compostura que podría recabar se acabó al momento de escuchar su bella voz y no pudo evitar hablar de forma tan turbia y alterada a como sentía que estaba su interior.

\- ¿Esto era tu plan desde el principio Brock? ¡Te dije que no quería hablar con nadie y menos con ella! - La señaló, pero no como si se refiriera a su novia a la que adoraba, sino como si se hubiese topado con un enemigo que intentaba lastimarlo con su sola presencia.

\- ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? Yo solo pensé que podrían arreglar sus problemas.

\- No hay nada que arreglar. – Dijo sin dirigirse ni un segundo a la pelirroja, haciendo de cuenta tanto como podía que no estaba allí. Al cabo de unos segundos de intensas inhalaciones, clavó sus castaños ojos en la apenada chica y caminó entre ella y su amigo, dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Ash... – Misty reaccionó tarde, pero lo hizo aferrando sus delicados dedos en la muñeca del joven, quien al sentir el contacto se soltó como si hubiese sido tocado por carbón ardiente. – No era mi intención molestarte, es solo que cuando Brock me llamó accedí a venir porque pensé que tal vez tu le habías pedido hablar conmigo. – Confesó en un hilillo de voz, sin sostenerle del todo la mirada al entrenador. Resultaba insoportable como aquellos ojos de miel que alguna vez la observaban con tanta vehemencia ahora rebozaran de desprecio hacia ella.

\- Pues creíste mal. Yo no quiero hablar contigo **nunca**. ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

\- ¡ASH! – Brock intervino ante el abrupto grito de su amigo. - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma? No sé que haya ocurrido entre ustedes, pero nada te da derecho a que te comportes como un patán.

\- Está bien, Brock. – Misty detuvo al criador del brazo, evitando que aquella confrontación escalara hasta llegar a lo físico. – No te molestes con él y Ash… solo márchate.

El entrenador hizo lo que su novia indicó. Se fue, pero no por querer obedecerla, si no que se sintió incapaz de seguir soportando esa situación, sobre todo con Brock protegiéndola de esa manera.

Lo mejor era volver a casa, de donde no debió salir y no lo haría hasta olvidar todo, hasta olvidar incluso el nombre de aquella pelirroja que alguna vez fuera su adoración.

En los días siguientes cumplió bastante bien la primera parte de esa promesa hacia sí mismo; no había salido de ese cuarto que aún conservaba toda su esencia de la infancia, pero ni en ese aislamiento había podido olvidarla, especialmente cuando su madre insistía en hablar maravillas de quien aún creía su nuera, incluso sus pokemón resentían la desaparición de la pelirroja, sobre todo porque no conocían el motivo. Ash no se atrevía decírselo a nadie.

Pasaron unos días más así, sin que nada perturbara su soledad hasta que en la penumbra de una noche, el ligero toque en la puerta anunciaba la presencia de su tormento.

\- Hola... De nuevo. – Su voz era tímida ante el porte reacio de Ash, que en un movimiento más bien brusco la jaló del brazo hasta alejarla unos metros de la entrada, para después plantarla allí, en medio del camino.

\- Te dije que no quería verte, así que es mejor si te marchas ahora.

\- ¡Por favor Ash! ¡Solo escúchame! - Pidió con desesperación y el chico volteó hacia su casa, viendo directo a la tenue luz de una de las ventanas del piso superior, esperando que su madre no escuchara el escándalo que estaban armando.

Se quedó quieto un rato pensando que debía hacer. Sabía que de seguir negándose, desencadenaría una discusión que pondría al tanto de la verdadera situación a todos en su casa y queriendo evitarlo a toda costa, terminó por ceder.

Caminó hasta un punto apartado del campo, esperando que Misty entendiera la indirecta y lo siguiera. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, no le sorprendió el sentir su presencia tan cerca que podía percibir su embriagante aroma y la certeza de tener sobre él la mirada de esos ojos de exótico azul.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Exigió saber el joven apenas si se hallaron solos y de frente en aquel paraje.

\- Pues... Primero agradecerte que no le hayas dicho a nadie que yo...

\- Sabes cuanto te aprecian mi mamá, Pikachu, Brock… Escuchar algo como eso solo los lastimaría. Si no les dije fue por ellos, no por ti. – Replicó con rudeza, cruzándose de brazos.

\- De igual forma, te lo agradezco.

\- Solo habla para que te marches de una buena vez. – Aquellas palabras solo provocaron que la jovencita agachara un poco la cabeza sin sentirse capaz de vocalizar una sola sílaba, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad porque estaba segura que sería la única que tendría.

\- Yo... Solo quería decirte... cuanto lo siento. ¡Ash, de verdad nunca fue mi intención..! – Su disculpa fue rápidamente interrumpida por la hiriente risa del joven.

\- ¡Claro! Porque esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, ¿no es cierto? ¿O ahora me vas a decir que fue solo un accidente? – Ash ironizó – Porque nunca quisiste hacer algo como eso, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Ojalá fuera esa la verdad! – Misty gritó apretando los puños. Se odiaba tanto a si misma, tal vez incluso más que aquel día, cuando echó todo a perder. – ¡Cometí un error y lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto, Ash, tienes que creerme...! – Entre sollozos y frases que no podía terminar de expresar, se acercó a él intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, mas Ash retrocedió.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Misty? – Gritó exasperado – ¿Qué te disculpe por lo que hiciste? ¡¿ En serio crees que puedo hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó?!

\- ¡Sucedió! ¡No intento negarlo! – Todo su cuerpo se estremecía al querer continuar con esa charla, mientras los recuerdos de sus actos se agolpaban en su mente nublándole la razón. – Pasó y yo... podría intentar justificarme, decir que fue culpa de Giorgio, que él inició todo, pero la verdad es… la verdad es que yo no lo detuve. – Allí estaba la explicación que el chico estaba temiendo, las palabras que nunca quería escuchar y no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. Se adelantó unos pasos, dispuesto a volver a su casa, pero Misty lo detuvo de las muñecas. También intentaba capturar su vista sin conseguirlo así que decidió simplemente seguir hablando. – Ash, yo sé que no es ninguna excusa, sin embargo estaba... confundida. Es decir, él siempre fue tan atento conmigo, estuvo cerca muchas de esas veces en las que viajabas por meses sin siquiera llamar y de pronto sentí…

\- Yo creía que me esperabas, que extrañabas mi compañía cuando realmente besabas a ese imbécil a mis espaldas. ¿Eso es culpa mía?

\- ¡No! ¡Las cosas no fueron así!

\- ¡Entonces explícame como sucedió porque yo no creo haberme imaginado verlos juntos! – Su rabia crecía, lo mismo que los sollozos de la jovencita, producto de la enorme culpa que sentía. Ash podía darse cuenta como aquello la sofocaba por completo… Entonces una duda asaltó al joven, algo que no había considerado hasta ese momento y que no dudó en expresar – ¿O acaso pasó algo más entre ustedes que ese beso? – Un nudo se quedó en su garganta y en su corazón al formular aquella infamia de pregunta, sobre todo cuando Misty solo calló, agachando la mirada.

\- Mejor no contestes. No lo quiero saber. – Pasó sus manos sobre sus rebeldes cabellos, intentando calmarse, aunque sabía que eso no lo conseguiría.

Resopló al mirar nuevamente a una avergonzada Misty. Odiaba verla así de triste y tan deshecha, aunque ella fuera la única culpable de su propio sufrimiento, lo único que quería era abrazarla. Tuvo que apretar los puños para detenerse de hacer tal cosa.

\- Y lo peor es que tu me recriminaste todo el tiempo por todas mis ' _amiguitas_ ' que me acompañaban en mis viajes y pensabas que yo podría engañarte con alguna de ellas cuando nunca pasó nada, ¡yo nunca te traicioné y tu…!

\- Yo eché todo a perder ¡Lo sé! – Su llanto se volvió más fuerte. Las grandes lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando tuvo el valor de mirar al joven una vez más. – Fui una tonta Ash y entiendo perfectamente si no quieres volverme a ver, pero por lo menos mereces saber... lo mucho que te amo. Puedo darme cuenta de eso ahora y… – se limpió la cara con el revés de su mano e intentaba contener sus sollozos – Si tu aún me amas también, tienes que perdonarme. Podemos resolver esto juntos… solo… perdóname por favor.

Podía seguir fingiendo que ella ya no significaba nada y verla solo como a una mentirosa que lo había herido irremediablemente, pero la verdad, al escucharla pronunciar esas simples palabras, sintió ganas de responderle afirmativamente, de abrazarla y asegurarle tantas veces como fuese necesario que podrían volver a ser los de antes… O eso haría si la imagen de ella besándose con otro no estuviera tan nítida en su mente.

\- ¿En serio me estas pidiendo eso? Misty, no puedo confiar en ti ahora, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos ¿y tu quieres que te perdone?

\- Suena como a una locura, ¿cierto? – Respondió en voz baja entre una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. – Pero en verdad creo que puedes hacerlo

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta seguridad de que yo…?

\- Porque si en verdad me odiaras y todo lo bueno que sentías por mi ya no existiera... Hace mucho hubieras vuelto a tu casa. – Ash no respondió nada ante su acertada deducción, pues nada dolía más que el pensar que Misty se convirtiera en una extraña, una vieja amiga o simplemente un mal recuerdo. - En verdad creo que podemos resolverlo, sé que tu puedes olvidar esto y…

\- ¿Tu podrías? - Preguntó Ash ya sin saña, sino con genuino interés.

\- No estoy segura, pero al menos sé que no dejaría morir lo nuestro tan fácil.

\- Misty…

\- No necesitas contestarme justo ahora. Entiendo que necesitas tiempo, por eso volveré al gimnasio y cuando creas que puedas darme una segunda oportunidad, solo llámame. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? – Por supuesto que era una posibilidad, una muy grande en la que Misty prefería no pensar, por eso tuvo que recabar todas sus fuerzas para aparentar que sus siguientes palabras no la lastimaban.

\- Dímelo también. Yo… lo entenderé.

A riesgo de ser rechazada de nuevo por Ash, se acercó a él rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y plantó un rápido beso en los labios del chico quien no tuvo reacción alguna. No fue grosero ni la alejó, pero tampoco se sintió capaz de contestar aquella caricia en su boca, manteniendo total rigidez aún cuando Misty lo había soltado, alejándose a pasos acelerados de él, del pueblo, de su vida…

Pasaron varias horas antes de que intentara caminar unos pasos hasta recargarse en un árbol cercano y tuvo que amanecer para que regresara a su casa aún sin tener total claridad de sus sentimientos o de sus pensamientos que seguían anudados sin encontrarle una fácil solución, porque no estaba seguro de poder olvidar del todo ese incidente que había puesto en riesgo total el amor que sentía por Misty, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería perderla.

Entró a su casa y se recargó sobre la puerta por unos minutos más antes de finalmente tomar su celular que se encontraba en una mesita cercana, después marcó aquel número tan familiar, esperando que ella atendiera cuanto antes.

Así debía ser, porque Misty quería una respuesta y estuviera equivocado o no, ya la tenía.

 _\- ¿Hola?_

\- Misty. Soy yo…

* * *

 _Si, interprétenlo como quieran XD aunque saben que yo soy más de finales felices y para mi... Misty solo besó a Giorgio y creo que eso es algo que pueden superar, pero si ustedes quieren pensar que Ash no la perdonó, también se vale. Pueden darme sus interpretaciones en reviews y ya les contesto los de la vez pasada en PM. Nos vemos en el próximo tema que será el último de esta colección y este reto._


	6. Into You

_Y... aquí se acaba este pequeño, pero interesante reto con mi querida Ronald Anderson. La verdad me gustó mucho ver como con cada historia hacíamos cosas diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo coincidían en pequeños detalles. Disfruté mucho este experimento y espero que algún día hagamos algún otro. Y a todos los lectores, espero que les guste este último tema que... bueno no quiero spoilear pero es un intento un poco fallido de lemon O_O así que están advertidos._

 **Into You**

Tal vez estaba perdiendo la razón o quizás el excesivo calor de las tardes de verano ya la estaban afectando de formas que nunca creyó posibles... ¡A quien quería engañar! Su situación no era causada por esas cosas, lo que le ocurría era culpa de sus hormonas, de sus alocados instintos primarios que habían despertado con la llegada de cierto joven que invadió todo, empezando por su casa, su trabajo, los shows del gimnasio... su mente, sus sueños, sus sentidos...

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo había permitido volverse una completa idiota ante una persona tan ridícula como lo era Ash Ketchum? Claro, desde que el tonto en cuestión dejó de ser un niñito de baja estatura para transformarse en un joven alto, con brazos atléticos y abdominales bien definidos.

Y a pesar de esos obvios cambios en su apariencia física, sus encantadores ojos junto con la cándida sonrisa de la infancia aún existían, pero en un rostro más maduro, con facciones evidentemente varoniles que sin duda la invitaban a admirar al magnífico joven en el que se había convertido aquel _debilucho_ niño de diez años que había conocido...

¡Control, Misty! ¡Contrólate de una vez!

Literalmente tuvo que abofetearse para dejar de pensar en Ash de _esa_ manera, pero resultaba bastante difícil cuando las actuales circunstancias dictaban cierta cercanía entre ambos, más de la que podía tolerar…

 _\- ¿Acaso te sientes bajo mucha presión, Mist?_

Escuchó cada palabra agonizantemente despacio, sobre su oído. Ante la invasora respiración que mecía sus cabellos y humedecía ligeramente su lóbulo derecho dio un brinco para así alejarse de quién se empeñaba en incomodarla, sólo consiguiendo que dicha persona se mofara todavía más de ella.

– Esperaba que una entrenadora tan fuerte como tú fuese un poco más… resistente a las situaciones de alta tensión. – Misty sintió como su orgullo pronto saldría a relucir. Por supuesto que ella era una entrenadora muy tenaz, capaz de combatir lo que fuera, pero nunca pensó necesitar un plan para contrarrestar las _extrañas_ actitudes de Ash. Infló un poco las mejillas en señal de molestia. Sin importar cuanta razón tuviera el entrenador, no podría **jamás** dejarlo ganar una discusión.

\- Un tonto show de mis hermanas no es precisamente algo complicado, Ketchum. No te sientas la gran cosa por participar en uno por primera vez, yo lo he hecho decenas de veces.

\- ¿Ah si? Pues el novato está haciendo quedar mal a la veterana porque yo por lo menos estoy dispuesto a ensayar como es debido. A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito de descansos.

\- ¡No estoy descansando!

\- ¿Oh, en serio? No recuerdo que salir del gimnasio en medio de la escena final estuviera en el libreto.

\- Necesitaba un poco de aire y hasta donde sé, eso no es un crimen, ¡así que deja de molestar!

\- ¡Está bien! Tomaremos un minuto, no tienes porqué gritarme.

Ash aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, acciones que Misty agradeció al pensar que quizás por un par de minutos si podría tener un merecido descanso, pero de él, de sus constantes burlas, de su presencia y sobre todo, de la necedad que tenía por participar en la obra que sus hermanas habían preparado con el único objetivo de incomodarla, porque no encontraba otra explicación a que le hubiesen ofrecido el papel coprotagónico a él, quien estaba más que encantado con la broma porque aceptó la propuesta sin objetar.

Su receso duró realmente poco. Tan solo un par de segundos fue todo el tiempo que Ash mantuvo su boca cerrada antes de continuar fastidiándola.

\- En serio Mist, ¿tan rápido té cansaste? Si hoy ni siquiera ensayamos las partes difíciles, tan sólo era esa cursi escena romántica – Las mejillas de Misty se tornaron rojas al recordar la cercanía del chico durante el ensayo e incluso ese ligero roce de sus bocas en el que se suponía era el momento culmine de la obra. ¡Era un ensayo! ¡¿Y en verdad él iba a besarla?! No quiso quedarse a averiguarlo, por eso salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy cansada! – Su necedad la obligaba a contraatacar a cualquier comentario que le hiciera. – Es sólo que… ¡el gimnasio puede ser un poco bochornoso en éstas fechas y...!

\- Necesitabas aire. – Completó el chico con cierta burla.

\- ¿Eso dije, no? – Espetó molesta para después dedicarle una amenazadora mirada.

\- Claro. – Ash suspiró y se acercó a ella manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. – Bueno, si eso es cierto, entonces es una lástima.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo al notar que el rostro del entrenador estaba realmente cerca del suyo.

\- Bueno pues, en verdad esperaba que pudieras resistir hasta las situaciones más... intensas.

Misty se mantuvo quieta ante la penetrante mirada del chico sin estar segura de qué estaba ocurriendo, porque, ¿era idea suya o todo lo que Ash decía sonaba realmente sugestivo?

\- Oh bueno... – Al cabo de unos segundos el chico se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse resignado, algo que sin duda enervó a la pelirroja.

\- Soy capaz de todo, Ketchum ¡Lo sabes bien!

\- ¡Si tu lo dices! – Hizo un gesto con la mano que encendió todavía más a la temperamental muchacha. ¿Acaso la estaba retando? Ya no lo dudaba, Ash había estado jugando con ella, pero dos podían hacer lo mismo.

Entonces Misty tuvo un loco impulso de contradecir… no, de demostrarle a ese tonto que se había metido con la persona equivocada y sin darse tiempo de meditarlo, corrió tras él. En cuanto lo alcanzó tomó al entrenador del antebrazo, primero para detenerlo y finalmente, para hacerlo girar de una forma tan brusca que sus cuerpos casi chocaron, manteniéndose separados apenas por un par de centímetros.

Los ojos castaños del joven se abrieron de más, sin duda por el asombro que le causaba esa simple acción y que parecía no ser el final de lo que fuese que Misty tuviera en mente. Antes que pudiera preguntarle que demonios ocurría, ella usó su mano libre y la colocó con firmeza detrás de la nuca masculina, después, acercó su boca a la suya sin que llegaran a tocarse; sólo su aliento suave acarició sus labios, luego su barbilla y finalmente su cuello. Ash estaba completamente petrificado ante la cálida sensación que emanaba de la pelirroja, deseando sentir más, mucho más y con ese único pensamiento carcomiéndole la razón, afianzó sus manos en las orillas de la camiseta celeste de su amiga, mientras buscaba con su propia boca el rostro de la chica… pero iba a ser imposible conseguirlo, pues ella le dio un pequeño empujón que lo sacó del trance en el que se encontraba.

\- Así debiéramos de presentar la última escena. ¿No lo crees, Ash? – El rostro sorprendido y avergonzado del chico, era sin duda lo más divertido que había visto en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Misty reprimió las ganas de reírse porque apenas si había comenzado con ese juego. Volvió a recorrer con sus manos el cuello del entrenador y podía sentir claramente como la piel morena de su compañero respondía a sus caricias... para una vez más detenerse de golpe y alejarse un par de pasos, actuando de forma inocente, balanceándose en sus talones, sonriendo con picardía – A menos claro que no seas capaz de actuar tan bien como yo lo acabo de hacer.

\- Y-yo... no te creo que tu... es decir…

\- Completa tus frases Ketchum. – volvió a sonreír inocentemente – Pensé que podías con cualquier situación, pero veo claramente que soy más de lo que puedes manejar. – Y diciendo aquello con un marcado tono de burla, se alejó a pasos rápidos de vuelta al área principal del gimnasio.

No quería darle oportunidad de reaccionar por completo, pero sobre todo no iba a permitir que él notara cuanto se había ruborizado con ese simple momento que acababan de compartir.

Si, fueron sus malditas hormonas las que la habían llevado a esa situación... aunque también podría ser la fuerte atracción que sentía por el chico. Ella estaba tan loca por él y no estaba segura si podría seguir controlarlo a partir de ese momento.

 **oOoOoOo**

Si al principio pensó que aquel juego lo tenía ganado, era porque no sabía cuanto había cambiado Ash en todos esos años, pues con la excepción de aquel día en los pasillos del acuario, no volvió a causarle ese nerviosismo que demostró tener ante ella y sus certeras caricias. Parecía que su cercanía no le afectaba en lo más mínimo y opuestamente, ella se sentía cada vez más débil ante sus palabras insinuantes, ante sus evidentes encantos de los que él se sabía poseedor y sonreía tan seguro, tan triunfante… ¡Maldito! Como lo odiaba, odiaba por completo sentirse así, tan moldeable a sus manos apenas si la tocaba durante los ensayos, haciendo más insoportable esa maldita obra, sobre todo por su ridícula escena final.

Pero su tormento estaba a punto de terminar. El estreno de la obra había llegado, así que no habría más ensayos insufribles, ya no más acercamientos incómodos ni la sensación de insatisfacción que quedaba cada vez que estaban tan cerca de besarse sin llegar realmente nunca a hacerlo.

\- ¡Apresúrate hermanita! ¡Es el momento que habíamos esperado! – Violet hablaba agitada mientras le daba un no tan sutil empujón hacía los camerinos, algo que Misty no apreció en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Quieres calmarte un poco! ¡No ves que casi no puedo caminar con esta… cosa!

\- Lo siento feíta, ¡pero precisamente por esa _cosa_ es que debes apresurarte! Tienes que cambiarte el traje de sirena por el de princesa y pronto. ¡El tercer acto no tarda en comenzar!

\- Si, si. Ya lo sé. – Contestó al momento de ingresar al pequeño cuarto que habían dispuesto como su vestidor, cerrando con llave la puerta y después soltó un pesado suspiro.

El momento del final estaba cada vez más cerca, pronto la princesa y el príncipe serían felices compartiendo un beso de eterno amor… un beso con Ash. Después de semanas de acercamientos inconclusos, de constante coqueteo lo único que obtendría sería un simple beso que ni siquiera podría ser un gesto íntimo. ¿Cómo podría serlo con todo ese público presente?

Volvió a suspirar para después bajar el cierre que se escondía a un costado de su _"aleta"_ para desprenderse de esa parte de su disfraz, mismo que dejó tirado junto a la puerta; disponía de poco tiempo y debía terminar pronto con la _transformación_ , así que corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación donde le esperaba el pomposo vestido de gala. Lo examinó por unos segundos, admirando el trabajo tan bien hecho de sus hermanas. Tan concentrada estaba en ello, que no se percató de la presencia del otro actor principal hasta que vio el reflejo de Ash en el espejo del tocador.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!**

Pegó un brinco y se giró al instante para encararlo, enrojeciendo notablemente, ya que vestía únicamente el top que formaba parte de su disfraz y un diminuto bikini – prenda que llevaba debajo de la aleta –, pero ella no era la única que estaba demasiado expuesta. Ash tenía el torso al descubierto, mojado gracias a la última escena que habían realizado y por más que intentó quitar la vista de esos bien trabajados abdominales parecía que sus ojos eran irremediablemente atraídos hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ash! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Su exclamación salió en un tono bastante agudo, producto de la incomodidad que sentía al encontrarse frente a él en tan vergonzosas circunstancias.

\- Tus hermanas no me dieron un lugar para cambiarme. Era esto o el corredor y la verdad no quería que todas esas personas que contrataron para armar los escenarios me vieran… así.

Parecía extraño que Ash se sintiera cohibido por la idea de que alguien lo viera semidesnudo, pero no tenía problemas con mostrarse de esa forma frente a ella. Era casi como si quisiera que lo admirara... o lo devorara con la mirada justo como estaba haciendo. Sintió como un intenso calor recorrió todo su cuerpo y estaba segura de tener las mejillas cubiertas de un intenso tono rojizo por pensar eso. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, esperando que pudiera hablar sin que se notase cuanto le afectaba su situación.

\- Su-supongo que ambos podemos cambiarnos aquí, no es un gran problema. Además, sólo queda una escena más y toda esta tontería habrá terminado. – Dijo un tanto molesta volviendo su vista hacia el espejo, concentrándose en observar su vestido y no _otras cosas_. Quería ponerse cuanto antes esa prenda y salir corriendo de allí sin importarle dejar atrás algún otro accesorio que le hiciera falta.

\- Y con tontería te refieres a la obra o… ¿a lo qué ha estado pasando entre nosotros? – Misty se sorprendió ante las palabras del entrenador, por eso soltó el vestido girándose de inmediato y sintió que vivía un déjà vu de aquel día en los pasillos del acuario. De nuevo, estaba tan cerca de él, a solo centímetros de su cuerpo, pero con la pequeña diferencia que ahora se encontraba acorralada entre Ash y el pequeño tocador. Además sin olvidar que ambos apenas si tenían algo de ropa puesta.

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres?

\- Vamos Mist, tu sabes **exactamente** a qué me refiero – Su voz sonaba inusualmente ronca y su mirada intensa estaba clavada por completo en sus ojos de verde agua mientras sentía que la temperatura en esa diminuta habitación subía cada vez más. – Tu has sentido… lo mismo que yo he sentido desde que llegué a este gimnasio semanas atrás, ¿no es así?

\- Pues yo… Ash yo…

Aunque parecía casi imposible, la distancia se acortó todavía más, faltando únicamente ese contacto entre de piel con piel y de boca a boca.

¿Realmente estaba por ocurrir algo entre ellos? Misty dudaba que él, siendo tan inmaduro como lo recordaba, realmente se atreviese a actuar. Sin importar la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban, todavía creía que era incapaz de besarla, pero no iba a ser necesario que lo hiciera. Fue ella la primera en rendirse por completo a sus instintos y quiso satisfacer esa necesidad que la estaba molestando por tantos días ya. Por eso se abalanzó sobre el chico, rodeando con ambos brazos su cuello para tenerlo bien afianzado y así poder reclamar con rudeza su labios, los cuales respondieron con la misma urgencia. Sin embargo, Ash no pensaba dejar que Misty fuese la única capaz de hacer un movimiento atrevido, así que, con verdadera destreza, tomó a la chica de la cintura para subirla sobre el tocador, apoyándola del todo contra el espejo.

Ante las acciones de Ash, Misty no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera un ligero gemido estimulando así al entrenador, quien en un arrebato meramente primitivo la apegó todavía más contra el espejo. A ambos parecía importarles realmente poco si terminaban rompiendo el bendito mueble, estaban más concentrados en las invasoras sensaciones mientras continuaban devorándose mutuamente, disfrutando el contacto de sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro, sin embargo, para Ash parecía no ser suficiente, pues poco tiempo se mantuvieron fijas sobre la cintura de la muchacha. De a poco, comenzó a deslizarlas, subiendo lento por su perfilada silueta… Y finalmente resultó que Misty tenía razón: por muy seguro que se mostrara hasta con ese aire de seductor, seguía conservando cierto grado de timidez, pues sus pulgares apenas si rozaban torpemente la ligera curva donde iniciaban sus pechos sin atreverse a tocarlos por completo. Una vez más, fue ella quien tomara la iniciativa, posando sus manos sobre las del chico para guiarlas directo a sus senos. Esa acción sin duda sorprendió al muchacho obligándolo a romper con el apasionado beso para observar a la chica con un poco de miedo, pero ella sólo le sonrió.

\- Si ya estamos haciendo algo así, mejor que valga la pena – Dijo haciendo reír y ruborizar al chico que en seguida entendió la indirecta y deslizó sus dedos por debajo del sujetador multicolor de la chica, haciendo que ella diera un respingo ante los dedos invasores que poco a poco comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre sus pezones, acto que trajo consigo nuevos suspiros en ambos. De forma inconsciente, la pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia un lado dando lugar a nuevos besos, pero esta vez a lo largo de su cuello.

Mientras dejaba que la sensación húmeda de los labios de Ash se llevara del todo su cordura, respondió a sus instintos y utilizó sus largas piernas para atrapar el cuerpo del joven, enredándolas en su cadera, afianzándolo con fuerza, mientras que sus delicadas manos recorrían el torso del joven, palpando cada surco de su pecho, ejerciendo presión extra que dejaba ligeras marcas rojizas en la piel de _él_ , aquel chico que tanto había querido por años y que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de _cuanto_ lo necesitaba.

\- A-ash – Gimió para después morder ligeramente su hombro, haciendo que el entrenador también respondiera con un ligero gruñido. Ya no podía más, tenía que sentirlo todo, quería que él explorara cada rincón de su cuerpo y ella quería hacer lo mismo; terminar por desprenderle su pantalón y reclamar cada parte de ese hombre como suyo. – Ash…

 _ **¡Misty!**_

El llamado de una tercera voz acompañado de un constante golpeteo en la puerta hizo que los chicos detuvieran del todo sus acciones y se miraran fijo con los rostros totalmente rojos.

 _\- ¿Qué parte de "tenemos poco tiempo" no entendiste, feita? –_ Violet, giraba la perilla que, para alivio de los adolecentes, no le permitía el paso. – _Si tienes problemas con el vestido, déjame entrar y yo…_

- **¡NO!** – Finalmente Misty fue capaz de responder, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada sobre todo porque, a pesar de estar su hermana al otro lado de la puerta, continuaba en la misma posición comprometedora junto a Ash, a quien parecía ya no importarle nada y seguía dejando pequeños besos sobre su hombro derecho. – No es necesario, ya casi termino… ¡quiero decir! ¡Estaré tras el escenario en un minuto!

 _\- Pues eso espero, hermanita, porque no puedo quedarme a esperarte. Todavía tengo que encontrar a ese despistado amigo tuyo, él también tiene que estar en la escena, ¡además…!_

\- No te preocupes Violet, Ash estará allí, te lo aseguro. – Dijo con un poco de picardía dándole un ligero empujón al chico para así poder bajarse del tocador y de esa nube donde se halló flotando por un par de minutos sin aún creer del todo que se hubiese olvidado del mundo a su alrededor. ¡Por Arceus! había cientos de personas esperando verlos actuar y a ellos parecía ya no importarles nada de eso. Ciertamente a ella le daba igual dejar la función a medias si con eso conseguía quedarse allí para poder concluir lo que habían empezado.

Enrojeció ante sus pensamientos. No podía comportarse de esa manera, no cuando incluso la madre de Ash estaba entre el público. Debía salir de allí, antes de que cometiera una locura… otra vez.

\- Es mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que mis hermanas tiren esa puerta. – Fue lo que le dijera a su acompañantemientras se colocaba rápidamente el vestido, viendo un poco de reojo hacia su lado derecho, para notar que Ash también estaba vistiéndose. Había terminado de abotonarse una camisa blanca, para después colocarse un elegante saco de un brillante tono azul. Si, se veía apuesto, pero no tanto como minutos atrás y…

" _!Basta Misty!"_ Se gritó en su mente. Mejor buscó sus zapatillas que completarían su disfraz, deslizando sus pequeños pies en ellas con notable rapidez. Acomodó sus revueltos cabellos con los dedos y cuando al fin estuvo presentable, corrió hacia la puerta. Era mejor si ponía algo de distancia entre ambos, aunque fuese solo un poco.

Quiso seguir corriendo, era mejor si no hablaban de lo ocurrido en ese momento o quizás nunca, pero cuando quitó el seguro de la puerta y no había nada que impidiera su camino, se detuvo de golpe, girándose con urgencia haciendo revolotear su amplia falda en el proceso.

\- Ash… nosotros… Nos vemos en el escenario. – Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, sintiéndose como una tonta por ello. Era mejor marcharse o así lo pensó hasta que escuchó el ligero susurro que provino del interior del vestidor.

\- Mist, - El chico la llamó de forma suave logrando con ello detenerla – Yo… crees que nosotros… – Parecía nervioso e incluso Misty pudo notar como tragaba saliva. Parecía que en verdad le costaba trabajo formular su siguiente pregunta – ¿Crees que podríamos vernos al final de la obra?

No sabía si estaba más sorprendida de que Ash le estuviera haciendo una propuesta de ese tipo, o el hecho de que ella no lo hubiera dicho primero.

Lo más sensato era declinar su petición, pero sus ansias de volver a la posición en donde estaban – o quizás más – pedían a gritos contestar enérgicamente que si. De todas formas no creyó conveniente que el muchacho supiera cuanto deseaba aquello, así que actuó tan desinteresada como le fue posible al momento de contestar.

\- No lo sé, Ash. Se supone que habrá una fiesta después de la obra. No creo que podamos escaparnos de ese compromiso con tanta facilidad. – Sonrió con un poco de burla, haciendo que el chico también soltara una pequeña risotada, aunque al mismo tiempo, se le notaba la preocupación de que en verdad no volviera a haber un encuentro entre ellos.

\- Vamos, Mist, tu conoces este lugar mejor que nadie. Seguro sabes de algún sitio apartado donde podamos… _estar a solas_. - Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella, hasta que de nuevo estuvo a su lado, sintiendo de inmediato ese magnetismo existente entre ambos.

\- Lo que pide parece en extremo peligroso, señor Ketchum – Fue lo que pudo contestar de manera seductora mientras pasaba sus estilizados dedos sobre la mejilla de Ash. Este sonrió más.

\- Pero eso lo hace todavía más interesante, ¿no lo crees?

\- Tal vez. Y quizás… si sepa de un lugar o dos donde podríamos tener un poco de privacidad.

\- Entonces, ¿eso es un si?

\- Quizás, pero primero debemos terminar la obra. – Depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla que previamente estuvo acariciando para después recoger un poco su vestido y así correr por el largo pasillo que la guiaría hasta el escenario.

No quiso mirar hacia atrás, porque de cierta forma no necesitaba ver la expresión del chico para saber que se sentía radiante, renovado… feliz. Justo como ella lo hacía.

Y aunque aquello parecía solo un juego que había empezado de una forma inusual, en el fondo sabía que se trataba de algo más, de aquello que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo… Una etapa nueva y emocionante que tendrían el placer de conocer juntos.

* * *

 _Pues así concluye esta serie de drabbles (que este último fue de todo menos un bendito drabble porque fueron casi 4 mil palabras n_n') A mi me encantaría seguir esta serie porque así obligo un poco a mi querida amiga a escribir también y me encantan sus ideas (lo sé es plan con maña) pero tengo tantos fics activos que mejor aquí le ponemos el status de complete y me sigo con mis demás fics._

 _Gracias a todos por leer, prometo contestar sus reviews por PM y si creen que no fue taaan subido de tono, tienen razón, a veces evito este tipo de temas porque soy mala para desarrollarlos, de todas formas espero que les haya parecido aunque fuera un poco entretenido._

 _¡Nos vemos en otros fics!_


End file.
